Archon
|cost=N/A |buildtime=20 |produced=2 High Templar |req=2 High Templar |hotkey=N/A |groundattack=30 |airattack=30 |armor=0 |range=2 |sight=8 |cooldown=20 }} The Archon is a Protoss heavy assault warrior formed by merging two High Templar.Underwood, Peter, Bill Roper, Chris Metzen and Jeffrey Vaughn. StarCraft (Manual). Irvine, Calif.: Blizzard Entertainment, 1998. Overview The creation of the Archon came as something of a surprise to the Protoss and it appears that the first Archon(s) was/were created inadvertantly.Bill Slavicsek, David Eckelberry, Shawn F. Carnes. Alternity: StarCraft Edition. Wizards of the Coast, March 1, 2000. ISBN 0-7869-1618-4. Despite this, the formation of the Archon was at least legalised, although is not undertaken lightly. An Archon is created by two High Templar abandoning their physical forms and merging to create an ethereal being of terrifying psionic energies. Although most of the psionic powers wielded by these Templar are lost in the process, the exchange is fair. Archons are able to use their powers to independently erect a resilient shield and direct psionic shockwaves/bolts against their enemies, along with possessing mental resolve. As the Protoss were reluctant to sacrifice valuable Templar, the creation of an Archon was a relatively rare event. Templar who merged generally lost their individualities, though the formation of an Archon bequeathed great honor and a place in the Templar Archives. Archons last only a short period of time.Golden, Christie (November 27, 2007). StarCraft: The Dark Templar Saga #2: Shadow Hunters. Simon & Schuster (Pocket Star). ISBN 0-7434-7126-1. This is most likely due to the fact that the Archon sheds light and energy akin to a star, thus burning out when such energy is depleted. Following the Brood War, the Archons were succeeded by Twilight Archons.Twilight Archon Blizzard Entertainment Accessed 2007-07-19. Game Unit StarCraft Archons can attack both ground and air units and its attack causes tremendous splash damage. Attacking groups of enemy units greatly increases the efficiency of Archons. Their attack is actually short ranged, and not melee, and is not affected by the Defiler's Dark Swarm. An Archon has most of its "health" invested in its shields. This is worrying only against Terrans who have the Science Vessel's EMP shockwave. With such a reliance on shields, Shield Batteries are a great boon for heavy Archon use. Archons are neither biological or mechanical and are therefore immune to a great many abilities, such as Lockdown, Spawn Broodling and Irridate. They also count as hovering and do not trigger spider mines. Unsurprisingly Archons are expensive, especially in gas. Each effectively costs 100 minerals, 300 gas and 4 psi, the combined price of the two sacrificed High Templar. The cost necessarily limits the number of Archons that can be used, ensuring that lesser units like Zealots remain a vital part of Protoss strategy. Upgrades * Ground Weapons * Ground Armor * Plasma Shields Quotations : See: StarCraft I Archon Quotations StarCraft II The Archon has been replaced by the Twilight Archon. 2007-07-14. StarCraft II - E3 2007 Combat Units Interview. Gametrailers.com Accessed 2007-07-15. Known Archons *Aedus/Xerxes (took part in the Brontes IV campaign) *Mertick the Mauler (extraordinarily powerful mercenary) *Nannoth/Taeradun *Tassadar/Zeratul (non-canon) References/External Links *Battle.net StarCraft Compendium Category:StarCraft Protoss units